When It All Began
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: My first submitted T/P fic, I'm not very good for making up titles so there's one I whipped up in about 10 seconds, please R&R also! ^^


Hello all!  
I have dropped all of my other projects for now, just so I can work on this story! ^^  
Please read the story and check back often for new chapters!  
I will be working on it a LOT...  
As you also probably know this is a T/P fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks:19  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:18  
  
Goten:19  
  
I will give more ages as the story continues and introduces more people! :D  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks sat at his office desk tapping his pencil on it over and over and over and over and just kept doing  
so. He kept staring at the clock watching every second go by ignoring the stack of paper in front of him  
getting bigger ang bigger and bigger. He let out a sigh and stopped and looked out of his 41st story   
window.  
  
"Why the hell do they make me sit here for half of the day just to stare into space,  
it's so damn crazy..." he mumbled.  
  
Then he looked back at the clock.  
  
"FINALLY!" he nearly yelled, "Time to get outta here!"  
  
He grabbed the black coat part of his suit off of a rack and opened the door. He walked out and walked to  
the elevator and waited for it to come down to his floor, he pressed the button about 100 times   
hoping it MIGHT make things quicker. Finally it arrived and he stepped in.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Briefs" said someone.  
  
He turned around and say a young women, "May I help you?" he asked politely even though  
he would rather do pretty much anything.  
  
"No, that's ok" replied the women.  
  
Trunks could tell she was staring at him even after he turned his head and when the elevator finally reached  
the bottom floor he let out a sigh of relief. He walked out and then out to the street. He reached in his   
pocket and pulled out a capsule and tossed onto the side of the road, and suddenly in a cloud of smoke  
a red Miata appeared with no top. Trunks opened the door and stepped in. He put the key in and  
slammed the gas making the tires turn but not go anywhere then he sped off leaving a cloud of smoke   
behind him as he leaned one of his arms against the door and for once that day smiled, he finally was   
getting to go home. That evening he was scheduled to go somewhere with Pan, Bra, and Goten, yet  
Goten had kept it a secret from all of them, which Trunks thought was pretty amazing, because  
Goten seemed to always spill the beans. About 30 minutes later he finally arrived at the house.  
  
"Man, it took long enough," he thought out loud and looked at the clock, "I have to be ready by 7:00 and  
it's already 5:37..."  
  
He opened the car door and stepped out and walked in.   
  
"HOME!" he shouted.  
  
Bra came and ran down the stairs.  
  
"It's about time!" she started, "You were supposed to be here at 5:30!" she shouted.  
  
"Damn Bra, calm down, I'm only 7 or 8 minutes late!" he argued.  
  
"Seven minutes is valuable time for me!" she raised her voice.  
  
"Whatever" replied Trunks trying to stop the arguement.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke and downed the whole thing in one gulp.  
  
"Mmmm..." said Trunks  
  
He then went to his room to get ready and Bra did the same, then about 20 minutes later they both sat down  
on the sofa to watch TV until the time came to leave. After about 1 more hour the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll ge it!" yelled Trunks as he ran to the door.  
  
He opened the door surpried to see Pan standing there, she was wearing some baggy jeans, and a black  
shirt that only came down a little above her bellybutton. Trunks was wearing a heather gray muscle shirt  
and on baggy jeans somewhat like Pan's.  
  
"Hey Pan, I wasn't expecting you and Goten for another..." he looked at his watch, "10 minutes"  
  
"Well," started Pan, "We were bored so we decided to leave early!" She smiled cheerfully, "Are you and Bra   
ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," answered Trunks, "we've been ready for while!"  
The he called Bra and she turned off the TV and came running to the door.  
  
"Oh hey Pan!" said Bra, "we're leavin' now?"  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Pan.  
  
"Great!" replied Bra as she, Trunks and Pan walked out to the yellow Mazda parked outside their house  
with Goten sitting in the drivers seat waiting. Trunks sat in the front seat and Pan and Bra climbed in the back.  
  
"Everybody ready to go!" asked Goten.  
  
"Yep," answered Trunks.  
  
"Yes," said Bra.  
  
"Yeah!" said Pan excitedly.  
  
Goten drove off heading for the club.   
  
"So," started Bra "what're we gunna do AFTER the club?"  
  
"Why don't we go see a movie!" suggested Pan.  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks, "like Minority Report! I've been wanting to see that for a while now, but I've never   
hand the extra time with work and all."  
  
Bra pulled out Friday's paper from a small compartment behind Trunks' seat and looked at the movie  
listings.  
  
"Hmmm..." thought Bra outloud, "should we see it at 9:50?"  
  
"Sure," said Pan  
  
"Great!" said Goten, "then it's settled! We're going to see Minority Report at 9:50!"  
  
They finally arrived at the club which was just opening.  
  
"Here we are!" said Trunks who had been silent most of the time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, um, what dijja guys and girls think? If you think I should keep writitng, then please submit a review!  
^^  
Then I will continue you it!  
Until we meet again reader, Ja-Ne! 


End file.
